fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatalis (EWTRTW3)
Summary Fatalis is one of the characters in the 3rd timeline of EWTRTW. Fatalis, despite his quite weird name, is mostly an ordinary person, with down to earth personality and likings, which includes strawberries, games and generally chilling. Fatalis hates boredom more than anything. While again, he likes to chill, he sometimes really want to show his powers to look cool. He is also really clumsy at times, resulting in violent fragmentation of entirety of Arizona, removing it from the map of the world and killing hundreds of thousands of people. Surprisingly, he's kinda okay with it for the most part. He is also friendly to other people as he didn't immediately attacked Coolguy after he destroyed his left arm. Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B | At least Low 7-C. 7-C with Ripper Mode | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Fatalis Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Monster, Cyborg, Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|1st Key=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power (Grows stronger and more agile as he gets angrier), Status Effect Inducement, Sound Manipulation (Capable of creating ultrasonic beam), Flight, Sleep Manipulation (Can put people to sleep by using his special atomic particles), Perception Manipulation (Can flip opponent's senses), Body Control, Vibration Manipulation and Atomization (Capable of creating vibrations that atomize matter upon contact), Enhanced Senses (Has night vision), Dimensional Storage, Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Able to overcome various diseases and virus) |-|2nd key=Same as before plus Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation via grenades, Light Manipulation via stun grenades, Fire Manipulation via white phosphorus grenades, Smoke Manipulation via smoke grenades, Invisibility via stealth camouflage, Electricity Manipulation (Can fire bolts of lightning and imbue his fists and HF blade with electricity), Absorption (Can absorb the electrolytes of other cyborgs to replenish his own energy), Aura, Statistics Amplification and Multiple Personalities (Via Blade Mode and Ripper Mode), Durability Negation (HF blades weaken molecular bonds to cut cleanly through virtually any target), Resistance to Heat, Cold and Poison (The Skull Suit provides insulation from the environment and protection against toxins) |-|3rd Key=Same as before plus Energy Manipulation via various weapons, Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation via Agni & Rudra, Ice Manipulation via Cerberus and Frost Heart, Time Manipulation via Quicksilver and Chrono Heart, Teleportation, Self-Duplication via Doppelganger Style, Superhuman Willpower, Transformation via Devil Trigger and Dreadnaught, Animal Manipulation via Nevan, Healing via Royalguard Style, Healing Heart and Flame Heart, Attack Reflection via Royal Guard, Telekinesis, Minor Precognition via Alastor, Hellfire Manipulation via Ifrit, Darkness Manipulation, Summoning via Lucifer, Minor Transmutation via Gilgamesh, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, though it works almost instantaneously), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hurt intangible, incorporeal and non-existent entities), Soul Manipulation (After defeating an enemy, he can transmute their souls into new weapons), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to (Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, BFR, Precognition, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Hellfire Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Holy Manipulation and Sound Manipulation) Attack Potency: City Block level (Capable of creating this much energy) | At least Small Town level (Capable of throwing Metal Gears with ease). Town level with Ripper Mode | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Laughably superior to people who can generate this much energy. His words alone violently fragmented Arizona and should've do the same to Siberia) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of dodging and outrunning sound with ease) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can move this fast). [https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:LordXcano/Raiden%27s_Speed_Against_the_Rain_(Redux) Sub-Relativistic] with Blade and Ripper Mode | Massively Hypersonic+. Sub-Relativistic with Blade and Ripper Mode. Sub-Relativistic+ Reactions and Combat Speed (Dodged surprised attacks from McChad, albeit he couldn't dodge everything) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class M | Class G Striking Strength: City Block Class | At least Small Town Class. Town Class with Ripper Mode | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: City Block level | At least Small Town level. Town level with Ripper Mode | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher Stamina: Extremely High. Can casually stroll around and make smart remarks with a buster sword-sized blade shoved through his chest and being gutted by multiple scythes didn't impede his performance in the slightest. Thanks to his cybernetic body, he can fight in spite of grave wounds that would prove lethal to anyone else, capable of fighting despite multiple stab wounds to vital parts of his body. Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with Sonic Waves | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with weapons | Varies from extended melee range to thousands of kilometres Standard Equipment: None Notable | Many weapons, such as pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, grenades, mines, C4, and rocket launchers. Other equipment includes a cardboard box, stealth mats, mine detectors, thermal and night vision goggles, and binoculars | The Rebellion sword, Force Edge sword, Ebony & Ivory, shotgun, Alastor, Ifrit, Cerberus, Agni & Rudra, Nevan, Beowulf, Gilgamesh, Lucifer, Artemis and Pandora Intelligence: Gifted. Though he is clumsy, he is very skilled at killing, hunting and assassinating, putting even the best soliders of US to shame. He is also expert at infiltration, camouflage, swordsmanship, marksmanship, etc. He is an extremely quick to learn, able to master a weapon for very short period of time. Weaknesses: As stamina decreases, his regeneration becomes less efficient. Key: 1st Power | 2nd Power | 3rd Power Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Cyborgs Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Perception Users Category:Body Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Animal Users Category:Healers Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse